


Blowjob

by DalmaArlissthayr



Series: Prince AU [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalmaArlissthayr/pseuds/DalmaArlissthayr
Summary: Por mucho que a Harry le hubiese gustado burlarse de su joven amante por su fijación oral, sabía muy bien que lo mejor que podía hacer era cerrar la boca y dejarlo estar.





	Blowjob

                No pensaba admitirlo en un millón de años, pero una de las cosas que más le gustaba de llevarse a su amante al trabajo, era esos momentos en los que este apartaba su silla del escritorio y se ponía de rodillas frente a sus piernas, abriendo la bragueta de sus pantalones antes de que el agente tuviese ocasión de replicar (cosa que casi nunca pasaba) y metiéndose su pene en la boca apenas estuviese libre.

 

                La boca del rubio era una delicia; cálida, húmeda, y la pequeña mierda descarada había aprendido a sellar sus mejillas alrededor de su miembro mientras lo tragaba todo el camino hasta el fondo de su garganta, lo cual lo volvía completamente loco.

 

                A parecer, al príncipe le resultaba absolutamente caliente el tenerlo a su disposición mientras trabajaba; lo besaba, lamía, y jugaba con él hasta que lo tenía maldiciendo, y entonces se lo tragaba, mirándole con sus ojos azules nublados de placer.

 

                Por mucho que a Harry le hubiese gustado burlarse de su joven amante por su fijación oral, sabía muy bien que lo mejor que podía hacer era cerrar la boca y dejarlo estar, sino quería tener que renunciar a los labios del muchacho solo porque este estaba molesto con él.

 

                Se había hecho una costumbre para ellos; cada vez que estaban solos y tenían ganas, Eggsy se arrodillaba frente a él y dejaba que el castaño le guiase hasta su miembro, riéndose cuando Harry parecía perder un poco la cabeza y se frotaba contra sus mejillas, creando un reguero pegajoso de presemen contra la piel blanca del rubio.

 

                 Al agente le gustaba especialmente cuando el príncipe le dejaba sujetarlo del cabello y embestir contra su boca como si se estuviese cogiendo su culo, en su lugar. Desde el momento en que había descubierto que su pareja no tenía reflejo nauseoso, esta parecía ser una de sus actividades favoritas.

 

                Y, al parecer, al rubio también le gustaba, si las manchas de humedad en sus pantalones y las miradas vidriosas en sus ojos cuando acababa le decían algo al castaño.

 

                Si Harry no estaba de humor para cogerse la boca del muchacho, entonces era bastante posible que se limitase a dejarlo hacerse cargo. En esos momentos el príncipe se tomaba su tiempo; hundía su lengua en su culo e iba subiendo desde ahí, adorando sus bolas con lentitud antes de comenzar a realizar trazos con la punta de su lengua a lo largo del tronco de su falo; entonces, se metía la cabeza de su pene en la boca, y se quedaba un buen rato ahí, molestando la sensible extensión de piel, y saboreando el presemen que manaba de su uretra, con lentitud.

 

                Cuando el mayor estaba a punto de correrse, comenzaba a halarle el cabello como advertencia, como si sus gemidos desesperados no fuesen suficiente señal ya. Algunas veces, Eggsy se negaba a apartarse, tragándose el pene del hombre hasta el fondo de su garganta, y sacándolo con rapidez, repitiendo la acción hasta que su amante descargaba, usualmente en el fondo de su garganta.

 

                Otras veces, que normalmente eran cuando el rubio se sentía especialmente creativo, o cuando estaban en un lugar en el que _fácilmente los podían sorprender_ , el muchacho se sacaba por completo el pene del inglés de la boca, y comenzaba masturbarlo lento, rápido, o con mucho entusiasmo, dependiendo del ánimo de ambos, hasta que Harry no podía contenerse más y acababa corriéndose sobre su rostro.

 

                Esas ocasiones bien podían acabar con Harry estrellando al menor contra cualquier superficie plana disponible, castigándolo hasta que Eggsy, simplemente, no podía correrse más; o bien podían compartir un rápido beso antes de que el mayor sacase las toallitas húmedas que había comenzado a guardar en todos lados y limpiase el rostro del chico con todo el cuidado del mundo.

 

                Fuese cual fuese la situación, usualmente acababan tomándose un momento para acurrucarse, en los que el rubio se enrollaba cual felino sobre sus piernas, reclamando para que acariciase su cabello, al menos un rato antes de tener que volver al trabajo.

 

                Y bueno, teniendo en cuenta de que el chico acababa de darle un momento feliz ¿Quién era Harry para negarle lo que fuera? Por supuesto, no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que adoraba sentir al príncipe en sus brazos. Nada en lo absoluto, y nadie podía probar lo contrario.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos y comentarios son gratis y confortan el corazón de los autores ;) Pueden encontrarme en tumblr como [](https://dalmaarlissthayr.tumblr.com)


End file.
